Prophecy
''*Just a heads up, the page is still under construction. It's not near done, but feel free to read if you want. I WILL add more soon.*'' Prophecy is a mage in the guild Cats in Hats, or C.I.H. for short. He's known for his unexplainable ability to predict and percieve everything happening around him almost instantly. He's also a user of Magic Power Shaping (See Spells/Powers). Background “When the wizard of darkness is reborn, there will be no world to live in.” was an old prediction from an old, wise man in Prophecy’s home town. This soothsaying was most likely referring to the return of Zeref and how Zeref would be able to destroy mankind. But due to a misunderstanding in the old man’s words the townsfolk took it as that a new, powerful wizard will be born and that this wizard would be the undoing of the world, rather than that an old one would return. Even before Prophecy was born that prediction was against him. His dad, who was one of the only wizards in the town, was a user of Darkness Magic and had a past with demons. Due to this the town didn’t really trust him and it got worse when they found out that his wife was pregnant with his child. Many believed that this child were to be the wizard from the old soothsaying. But due to no proof, and the fact that Prophecy’s parents were the strongest wizards in the town, they decided not to do anything about it. Not long after the child (Prophecy) was born the townsfolk started to grow more and more suspicious of him. From the moment he had learned to say a few words he baffled his parents. He asked about and referred to events that hadn’t happened yet, or things that he had not been told. Subconsciously he was able to predict anything and everything. Even though the townsfolk noticed this, they didn’t dare to do anything since they didn’t want to be enemies with his parents. He grew up (almost) like a normal child until the age of 7 when his brother, Hunch, was born. Not long after Hunch’s birth Prophecy had a teacher named Eman Laermos who taught him “Magic Power Shaping”, a Magic Eman had created and used himself. But only after a few years Prophecy mastered the magic and had already surpassed Eman in terms of efficiency. Eman got jealous and hateful on how someone else could surpass him with his own magic, and at such young age too, so he lied and spread word on that Prophecy was a demon and such. Since Eman was the closest person to him excluding his family, many trusted Eman’s word without much doubt. This scared many and the word that Prophecy was the “Dark and evil wizard” from the old prediction grew stronger. Obviously, he noticed this and tried his best to disprove it to not be feared and shut out. Even though the insecurity and fear were strong against him, no actions were made for quite a while. When he turned 12 he already knew some impressive and advanced magic formations. His unexplained ability to predict also grew stronger by the years and he could now calculate multiple results from his and others actions. He realized that due to his rapid increase of powers soon the whole town would despise and fear him and his family. It wouldn’t take long for the town and the town’s only guild, Dodgy Sauce, to take action and decide to try and kill him in order to “save the world”. Prophecy foresaw this and knew he had to take action before any blood is spilled. He knew his parents would try to save him and a battle between his parents and the town could end up with the whole town-, or worse, his family dead. In order to save everyone from the blood slaughter he decided to leave the town shortly after his 12th birthday and never return. He believed that if he were to do that, the fear, hate and assassination attempts would follow him out of the town, leaving his family behind unaffected. He would live a life, constantly chased by a guild of mages, for the sake of his family. Little did he know that his brother, who was now at the age of 5, could sense feelings and emotions. Hunch knew that something was about to happen because he sensed the despair from his brother. Therefore, with the mindset of a child, he followed Prophecy out of the town without him knowing. It took a while for Prophecy to notice he was followed by his brother and when he did it was already too late to turn back. He tried to convince Hunch to turn back without him but Hunch refused to leave him alone. After realizing he can’t shake off his brother he decided to take care of him instead. Together with his brother, they traveled town- to town while living out of the money from (stealing and/or tricking) people in the towns they visit. He decided to call himself “Prophecy” instead of his real name in order to hide his identity while ironically referring to his status as being predicted years ago. Because of their against-the-law ways of living, many mages from guilds have taken missions to capture them. But because of their combined strength in predicting and controlling, nobody has been able to confront them even once. After years of living a “criminal” life with his brother, he decided to find something special or significant to do. At the age of 20 (and after 10 years of having a capture mission on his head), he just happened to meet Koboshi who had just created the guild Cats in Hats. It seemed like a small, insignificant guild at first, but he sensed that the guild would have a greater purpose later on. He decided that to join the guild would be the significant thing he was looking for. Surprisingly, he was instantly accepted by Koboshi and ended up as one of the first members of the guild. Closely afterwards he made Hunch join the guild too. Appearance and Personality Coming soon. Spells/Powers Coming soon. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:C.I.H - Cats in Hats Members